Nightly Visitor
by operadeglace
Summary: Sakura waited patiently for her team mate, Menma. Once he arrived, she could immediately tell that something was strange about him... "Hello, Sakura-chan." (MenSaku, slightly prior to RTN. If you don't like MenSaku or NaruSaku, KEEP OUT).


Nightly Visitor

by operadeglace

(Lemony fanservice because we need more MenSaku… I basically wrote this fic just for me. LOL)

Sakura sat in the dim quiet of her room, waiting in anticipation for her nightly visitor.

"Menma…" She sighs dreamily, thinking about her blonde-haired team mate.

Menma was such a sweet, thoughtful boy who had managed to steal her heart from the very first moment he spoke to her. Of course, the pink-haired kunoichi would never let him know of her true feelings towards him, but, for now, she was just glad that they had become close enough friends that he would visit her nearly every night to chat.

A blush that matched her hair in color spread over her cheeks as she thought about how close they would sit next to each other while they talked about all sorts of things. Warmth emanated from his body as she leaned inconspicuously against him each night, against the cold, night air.

She was sure that he was ordered by the Lady Hokage to keep her company, due to her parents being the village heroes, once upon a time. After all, how could a boy like him ever be interested in a loud mouthed orphan like herself?

The sad thought didn't have time to settle as her ears picked up the sound of movement on her balcony. In her excitement, she made her way through the darkness of her empty apartment, anxious to open the glass door and find himwaiting for her.

But, once she arrived at the door, it was already slid open.

The breeze from outside was catching the material of her curtains, the sheer fabric swaying eerily in front of her.

"M… Menma…?"

Sakura whispers as she surveyed her silent living room. Not able to find anything out of order, she turned into the darkened hallway that led to her room. Before she made it a few steps, she was abruptly shoved into the wall by a dark figure. As soon as she clenched her fists to fight back, she hears a familiar voice.

_"Hello, Sakura-chan."_

It was Menma.

He was the only one on earth she allowed to call her that.

What was he doing?

Suddenly his body was pinning hers tightly against the wall to ensure that she didn't move away from him. His long legs firmly planted on either side of hers.

"Menma!? What the he-?!" She started to yell, but was surprised when her lips were assaulted by his. First their lips smashed powerfully together, then their tongues battled against one another for a reason that was not apparent to the female shinobi.

In the flurry of unexpected passion, she felt his gloved hands caress her neck and hold her head closer to his as the kiss grew more heated.

After a while, she felt that breaking the kiss to inhale some much needed oxygen into her lungs was important.

"Ahhh… M-enma… what's come over you..?!" She whispered breathlessly as she caught her breath.

It was then that she noted that even in the darkness, she could tell that his hair wasn't blonde anymore. For some reason, his spiky locks were a dark and inky color.

_'Thank goodness his eyes are still blue…'_

The dark haired ninja laughed in a deep voice.

This Menma was vastly different from the meek, polite blonde boy that she knew.

This Menma was passionate, aggressive, and forward. He was kissing her as if he was holding back his desires for quite some time; as if she were a a well of water, and he was a thirsty man, stranded in a desert.

Sakura found herself liking both incarnations of her crush…

Then her eyes widened as he let his large, fur-lined coat fall to their feet, leaving his naked torso pressed hotly against her.

"Sakura-chan… I've never been able to tell you how I feel about you." He spoke in a deep voice between kisses. She could feel him pull at the zipper of her shirt.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

His words were melting in her ears as she felt his tongue against her clavicle.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe. Wait there until my business with this village is over…"

Sakura moaned in pleasure as his hands rubbed her in very pleasant ways.

"What… do you mean…? _Business with this village…?_" The girl sighs as her fingers grip at the roots of his dark hair.

"Don't be angry with me once you wake up." Menma whispers against her ear before he pricked her with something sharp, and the world faded to black.

-story by ODG

Hmmm… I love MenSaku. Love love love love love it. May do more with it.


End file.
